


The doors

by Murimuri



Category: binhwan - Fandom, bohwan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murimuri/pseuds/Murimuri
Summary: 是个关于疯子的故事





	The doors

**Author's Note:**

> 我们都是疯子

1.  
“哔——哔——”手机闹钟按时响起，履行着叫醒的任务。被窝里的人儿不满地往被子里缩了缩，一副不想起来的样子。  
男人健壮的手臂从金振焕的背后伸出来。金知元跨过金振焕摁掉了闹钟，顺势把被被子裹得小小一个的人儿搂进怀里。  
“该起来了哥…”“嗯…”两个人迷迷糊糊地回应着，都没有要起来的意思。  
还是金知元先清醒了些，即使眼睛还没完全睁开，他还是按着习惯凑近怀里人儿的脖颈，细细地落下一个个吻，“哥…要起来了哦…”金振焕被他弄得痒痒的，缩了缩脖子，在被子里耸动了几下，转过身面对着金知元，“早…”小猫一般在金知元的下巴轻蹭了一下。  
亲昵讨好的动作让金知元心情大好，在金振焕的头顶上又落下一吻，“哥，早上好。”  
“今天要回家呢，快起来洗漱了哥。”“嗯…小元抱我去…”“好好好。”说罢把手伸进了被子里，双手放在金振焕臀下一把将他捞了上来。金知元坐了起来，金振焕迷迷糊糊地顺势搂上了他的脖子，像个小树熊一样被金知元带去了卫生间。  
抱着怀里的小猫，金知元用脚推开了卫生间的门，把金振焕放到洗手台上，手垫着他屁股，避免他觉得太凉。  
小猫依旧一副迷糊样，手也不松开，小脑袋依旧靠在金知元的肩上。金知元看着喜欢得紧，他稍微往后缩了一点，露出他哥的小脸，微微倾斜，准确地吻上了他微张的嘴唇。  
金振焕毫无防备，被金知元毫无预警般汲取了口中的氧气，“嗯…”舌头被缠绕着，金振焕不得不张开了眼睛，他不知道金知元的吻技算不算好，但令他很舒服。  
金知元心满意足地放开有些喘气的金振焕，“醒了，哥？”金振焕突然地感觉有些许害羞，又气金知元戏弄他，低头往金知元的喉结上轻啃了一下。金知元吸了一口气，气息有些许紊乱。  
“哥。”“嗯？”“把衣服撩起来。”“哈？？”倒是让金振焕清醒了不少。金知元坏笑了一下，“明明是哥先挑起的，就要负责啊。”“你也不想穿高领出门吧，今天27度呢。”  
金振焕涨红了脸，但还是听话地松开环着金知元脖子的手，撩起了自己的衣服，他何尝不想要金知元。  
一下一下亲吻着金振焕胸前的肌肤，皮肤染上丝丝红晕。金振焕的气息有些许急促，金知元在他乳尖前哼笑了一下，鼻息惹得他一颤。  
“碰都还没碰，哥这里就自己挺起来了？”金知元调笑到。还没等他害羞的小哥哥反驳他，金知元轻含住他一边的乳珠，吮吸了起来。舌尖触着小巧的乳头，而后绕着它打转，“呜…”细小的呜咽声从金振焕口里溢出。  
“小，小元…”金知元知晓他想要什么，但偏不照做，“怎么了哥？”金振焕咬唇，湿漉漉的眼睛看着金知元，情不自禁将另一边的胸脯靠向他，“想要…”  
“想要什么？”眼前的小妖精舔了舔唇，似乎用了很大的勇气开口，“想要…想要小元玩这边的乳头…不要，只碰那边…”  
这个妖精，金知元喉结不禁一动，有些许急不可耐地凑向另一侧的花蕾。“哈啊…”声音比起刚才还要艳情了些，被冷落了许久的乳尖一下被纳入了温热的口腔。  
金振焕的乳头敏感得很，每次情事金知元都爱玩上好一会，直把他弄得娇喘连连。他不禁放下了一边的衣服，手摁着金知元的头让他往前靠，他总是很清楚怎么取悦自己。  
金知元的手被压得有些许麻了，他放开了金振焕的乳尖，粉嫩的双乳变得艳红了许多，仿若待放的玫瑰。金知元在他哥有些许不满的眼神中把他抱起，双脚刚着地，金振焕被金知元转了个向，直直面对着镜子。  
金振焕从镜子里看着金知元一手掀掉了他的背心，露出精壮的肉体。还没来得及感叹一下，金知元已经将他的衣服推上去，催促着他把衣服脱掉。衣服扔在地上，金知元大手扶着金振焕的腰，细细啃咬着他的蝴蝶骨。  
“小元…好痒…”金振焕有点瑟缩着向前靠，却被金知元的大手固定，顺着他的脊柱，一路往下。背后发出啧啧的水声，时重时轻的亲吻让金振焕的身体愈发变红，“哈啊…”一声轻吟滑出唇边。  
直至达到脊柱末端，手中的腰身越来越软。镜子里的双手蓦地向下滑动，攀着裤沿往下一扯，连着内裤扒了下来，“哼啊……”金振焕惊叫一声，已经半勃起的性器轻轻蹭到了冰凉的洗手台，连着暴露在金知元面前的臀部也轻颤了一下。  
臀上还留着昨晚留下的指印。金知元爱极了他的臀部挺翘的弧度，轻拍了一下，引得镜子里的人儿一瞪，可惜他自己不知道有多媚。就着半跪的姿势，金知元向两侧轻轻掰开臀肉，中间的花芯已有微微苏醒的迹象。  
金知元熟门熟路地在下边的置物架拿出润滑液，他偏爱清爽的橘子味，像他可爱的哥哥。似是安抚地亲了亲金振焕的臀尖，他真想吻遍他身体的每个角落。“哥，等一会就好了。”挤出润滑液，在手心里捂热，在情事上金知元总是温柔体贴。  
指尖碰触着花芯，感受到他的颤抖。金知元缓缓将骨节分明的中指插入，温暖的内壁一下围绕了上来。他重新站了起来，“哥…”镜子里的人因为下体的异物，眉头不禁皱了起来。金知元叼着他的耳垂，一边吐着气，痒痒的，却不想躲避。  
“哥…”金振焕听到悉悉索索的声音，大抵是背后的金知元扯掉了自己的裤子。果不其然，熟悉的灼热温度贴在了自己的腰上，力度不大，但足以让自己烧起来。  
“小元…快一点…”两人都有些难耐，金知元手下的动作不禁快了起来，他的指甲一向修剪得干净，就怕急起来伤了他的宝贝。“可，可以了…”颤抖的声音染上些许哀求。  
“哥…我可以，不带套吗…”金知元很少提出这样的要求，他太过珍惜他的宝贝，但他也想和自己的爱人紧密契合在一起；金振焕何尝不是，他扭过头，在金知元的脸上轻啄一下了。金知元知道他是应允了，他真是爱惨了这个人了。  
金知元亲吻着他的肩膀，让他放松，灼热的性器抵在花穴的入口。小口微微张合着，邀请着身后巨物的进入。龟头开始入侵，金振焕微张着嘴，缓缓吐气。镜子中原本放在自己腰间的手往腿间滑去，抚上他已经完全勃起的性器，分散着后边的注意力。  
身后的长物缓缓推进自己的身体里，金振焕的双腿有些许发软，直至感觉到身后人的囊袋贴到了自己的臀尖。金知元不是喜欢玩花样的人，但也不喜欢攻城掠池般的性爱，他会和风细雨般，将对方融成一滩水。  
等到身前的人儿适应了，他的腰身终于如愿动了起来。“哥…叫我的名字…”他在他耳边诱惑着，金振焕手指蜷缩着抓紧水台边缘，若不是金知元抱着他，他大概已经滑到地上了。“小元…哈啊…小元…”“嗯哼！！……”金知元太过熟悉他的身体，他总是能快速地找到他的敏感点。  
原本轻浅的抽插逐渐快了起来，金振焕被身后人九浅一深的动作带出了生理泪水，哭花了一张小脸，嘴里不成调的呻吟混着金知元的名字。金知元一手在金振焕身下套弄着，另一只手包裹住他抓着水台的小手。  
金振焕的小尾指总是涂着红色的指甲油，只因他钟爱红色。金知元牵起他的手，反扣过来与他十指相扣，将他拉到唇边亲吻着，因身下动作而不稳的气息吐在手背上，格外灼热，“哥，我爱你。”  
随之而来的是一股灼热打在内壁上，烫人的温度让金振焕惊醒。  
他又忘了，那扇门其实被打开了。

2.  
金韩彬第一次见到金振焕的时候，是在那一次家族围剿。  
他本不该出现，但作为已经成年继承人，他还是在父亲的强硬要求下参与了。他夹在一群手下之间闯进了那栋奢华的别墅；门口两名护卫一下被爆头，进门毫无难度，因为这是一场策划依旧的袭击，大部分的保护都撤离了这栋别墅，这注定是一场屠杀。  
金韩彬甚至不用动手，小弟们不论是动枪还是动刀的，都把房子里的人一一击倒，毕竟手无寸铁的佣人不在少数。惨叫，血腥味弥漫在整个大厅，本应华贵的地板像打翻了红酒的地毯。  
对家的夫人拦在楼梯上，被一枪击毙，他们继续往上，有人的地方，一个都不能错过。他们一直搜刮到最边上的一个房间，房门甚至没有锁。里面一个染着紫色头发的青年，拿着一把M1911，似乎等了他们很久。  
大概是对家的儿子。老头子的命令是除了直系亲属，一律杀掉，反抗的亲属除外，就像那位死在楼梯上的夫人。既然他不动，那就先不必杀他。两人摁住了紫发的青年，他也不挣扎，似乎就准备被他们乖乖带走。  
“等一下。”一直沉默的金韩彬开口了。“搜搜那个柜子。”听到这句话紫发青年却突然躁动了起来，他甩开没有防备的手下，向门外跑。“别弄死。”不慌不忙，金韩彬只留下了一句话。  
金知元很聪明，他知道他突然逃跑，会把人引出去，但他不知道金韩彬是个专注的人，而且十分细心。他当然注意到了金知元是在听到“柜子”这个词之后才有反应的。  
迈开腿走过去，金韩彬到了紧闭的柜门前。柜子很大，就像能藏一个人。  
没有多犹豫，金韩彬打开了那扇门。啊，果然藏了个人呢。  
被亲弟弟绑住关进柜子里的金振焕，和打开了柜门的金韩彬，这就是他们的第一次相见。

3.  
像是一个战利品，金振焕被带了回去。然而他低估了这个青年人，他比他的外表看起来可怕多了。一开始他只是把他当作玩物，夜晚让他哭哑嗓子，白天抱出来溜溜，反正他跑不掉。最大的用途莫过于在家族聚会上牵出来，看着他屈辱的表情，心下不知为何如此畅快。  
但渐渐，他有些变得不一样了。他柔软的的身躯抱起来，比那些硌人的女人好多了；他淡淡的橘子香气，比那些庸脂俗粉不知好闻多少倍。回想到还被关着的金知元，金韩彬埋在金振焕的颈间深吸一口气，而且他永远不会跑掉，永远。  
他没有按规定去审问或者折磨金知元，他没有兴趣，金知元于他而言的价值，就是只要一天他还在这里，他怀里的可人儿就寸步不离。多感人的感情，就像把自己双脚啄去的小鸟。  
夜间的活动依旧不变，然而白天却有了些许不同，他还是会把他抱出来，但金振焕敏感地发现，原本在这个庭院里的人都不见了。家族聚会上他也再没去过，甚至连送膳食的人都不见了。  
他不知道，金韩彬把他们都杀了，每一个看过他的人，他都杀了。若不是会被扣上弑亲的帽子，他连来家族聚会的人都要屠尽。但他会的，等他坐稳这个位置之后。金韩彬，比他想的还要偏执得多。  
金振焕在一阵滴答声中醒来，外面下雨了。腰间的力度微微收紧，却并没有让他继续睡的欲望。“醒了？”身后的男人亲吻着他的耳侧，脖颈，金振焕没有回应，“说话。”金韩彬在没有耐心上是出了名的，牙齿啃咬在脖子上，“痛！！”得到金振焕的反应，金韩彬满意地放开。  
原本白皙细腻的脖子，已经布满了或深或浅的咬痕。金振焕一直觉得金韩彬是个怪人，他喜欢咬自己，每一个地方，每一次当他抱自己的时候，怕痛的金振焕都很害怕。但金韩彬怎么会没发现的，他就是要他害怕。  
金韩彬坐起来伸了个懒腰，手探到床头柜上拿来钥匙，解开了金振焕的锁扣。他好似怜惜地亲吻了一下金振焕手腕勒出来的红痕，只引得金振焕后背一阵发凉，他明知道，这个男人心里没有一丝怜惜可言。  
感受到他的颤抖，金韩彬心满意足地把金振焕抱起来，走向浴室。金韩彬很喜欢公主抱这个姿势，除了能摸到他突出的蝴蝶骨，还能感受到他蔓延全身的恐惧。进入浴室，金韩彬往浴池走去，金振焕猜到会发生什么，但他还是被措手不及地扔进了浴池里。  
“咳！！咳！！”他挣扎着从浴池中坐起来，不可避免地喝了几口水。后背撞得生疼，这该死的疯子。仿佛刚才把他丢进去的人不是自己一样，金韩彬微笑着迈入浴池里，“水温还合适吗。”  
他心情还可以，没有责备他不回应，即使他在咳嗽。没有多说他就将他一把拉到跟前，令金振焕腰腹一把撞在了浴室里的石阶上。这个男人，真的自我得过分。揉着腰侧的金振焕心想。  
把金振焕拉到自己腿上坐下，圈着人儿，金韩彬心情又好了些。他从脖颈往下，一路吮咬着金振焕的后背。动作不算轻，金振焕紧咬着下唇，不让自己痛呼出声。金韩彬当然不会放过他，他抱起他，让他跪在石阶上，趴在浴池边缘露出白皙但布满伤痕的后背。  
金韩彬顺着刚刚的轨迹继续往下，越到下边越敏感，金振焕几乎要哭出来，背后的男人像是要把他咬下一层皮。往下的动作就没这么好受了，金韩彬把手指伸到他嘴里，命令他把它们舔湿，而后掰开布着齿印的臀瓣，没有一丝预警地将手指塞了进去。  
猝不及防的入侵让金振焕痛呼出声，他不禁抠紧了手下的边沿，手指很痛，但后面更痛。金韩彬的手指干净圆润，但不代表就会让人舒服。他有些粗暴地塞进第二根手指，即使甬道还有些干涩，但他金韩彬，是个没什么耐心的人。  
没做多久润滑他便将手指撤出，还没等金振焕松一口气，撕裂般的痛便蔓延开来，“啊好痛滚，滚出去，好痛！！”身后的人不可能如他愿，金韩彬往前压在金振焕的身上，还有些干涩的甬道抗拒着他，夹得他又爽又疼，他亲吻了一下他的耳朵，“没事，出血了就顺畅了。”  
金韩彬从不用保险套，他狠不得和他血液都混在一起才好呢，当然，对象仅限金振焕。不等他适应，金韩彬便抽动了起来。金振焕哭得更大声了，却只是让身后的人更加兴奋。他大开大合地操弄着他，没过多久，一丝嫣红的颜色便在浴池中蔓延开来，如他所说，出血了就顺畅了。  
但那并不意味着金振焕就会舒服，他只想快点结束这可怕的性事，像每次一样。他疯狂地掠夺着，在他的身体上不断地索取，金韩彬如果不是人类，他一定是恶魔，最恶劣的那种。金振焕的嗓子渐渐哭哑了，抠在浴池边沿的手指甲也渗出了血液。  
金韩彬把抓着他的腰的手往上移，覆在金振焕的手上。他强硬地将他的手拉下来，与他十指相扣。鲜红的血液倒流着，染红了他的指甲。金韩彬在他手背上留下一个齿印，又将他的手拉到脸旁轻轻蹭着，“我爱你。”  
那扇门，被恶魔打开了。


End file.
